


Пробуждение

by SelenaAlfer



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Натанос страдает от неразделённых чувств к Сильване. Тёмная Госпожа в это время тайно ночами встречается с Варианом Ринном, с которым она не так давно объединилась для борьбы с общим врагом - Легионом.





	Пробуждение

В тишине тебя Вселенных океан,  
Слепого будущего сжиженное время,  
Звезды сознания вспыхнувший обман,  
Счастья неведения скорая потеря.  
Вся прелесть в том, что мы обречены  
И каждый миг для нас всегда последний.  
Как удивительно, когда, проснувшись, ты  
Меня толкаешь в день бездоннолетний.  
  
Дельфин «Девять»
    
    
      
        
    
    
          Она вернулась, как обычно, под утро. От неё пахло морем, травой и ещё… жизнью… сексом… человеком… им!
          Натанос до хруста сжал костяшки пальцев на руках. Если бы он оставался живым, то ему, наверное, сейчас стало бы очень больно. Нет, лучший слуга и помощник Тёмной Госпожи вовсе не считал, что достоин её. Она в своё время и так сделала для него слишком много, гораздо больше, чем мог бы совершить и ближайший друг, не говоря уже о возлюбленной или матери. Она вырвала его из лап мучительных кошмаров, которые вряд ли способен будет перенести хоть один смертный и остаться при этом в здравом рассудке, забрала у Короля Лича, спасла от участи оставаться безвольной марионеткой в руках безумного тирана. Он никогда не сможет расплатиться с ней за столь щедрый и неожиданный подарок. Чувства Натаноса от героического поступка Сильваны невозможно передать словами. Не существует в целом Азероте языка, способного помочь Гнилостеню выразить ей свою признательность и восхищение. Это одна из тех редких вещей, цену за которую выплатить не хватит и вечности. Да и благодарят ли за такое вслух? Да и чем благодарить? Жизнь он давно потерял. А новое послесмертное существование и так не принадлежит ему. Поэтому умерший следопыт может предложить в услужение только остатки своего некогда живого бытия. Что Натанос, собственно, и делал: каждый новый день он сражался ради своей королевы, приказывал, убивал во славу её имени, пытал, угрожал, проявлял жестокость, если на то была воля госпожи, не щадил, если она не хотела. Натанос отдавал ей всё своё новое существование до капли и с радостью отдал бы и больше, если бы мог. Он, не раздумывая, умер бы и во второй раз по одному её жесту, стоило Сильване лишь того попросить.
          Гнилостень никогда не оспаривал её решений, не критиковал, принимая их как данность, как волю верховного божества, которая должна быть исполнена любой ценой, без колебаний.
          Но почему именно он! По какой причине из всех возможных мужчин среди живых и мёртвых она выбрала человека, тем более вождя вражеской фракции: упрямого, непримиримого, вспыльчивого, помешанного на чести и идеалах Альянса? Что даст этот человечишка, никогда не принимавший существование отрекшихся, их благородной повелительнице? Как он может понять Тёмную Госпожу, когда сам имеет полностью живое, дышащее тело, ни разу не протыкавшееся остриём проклятого клинка в смертельном ранении? Великого Вариана Ринна не порабощал Король Лич, не заставлял служить себе и творить страшные зверства. От него не отворачивались собственные сёстры и не мечтали добить, не убегали в отвращении и ужасе другие смертные. Разве не было у Натаноса с ней куда больше общего, чем у этого напыщенного королька с его мнимыми понятиями о чести и доблести? Ведь оба они пережили такие похожие кошмары, им обоим заказана дорога в мир живых, их обоих в равной степени ненавидят и презирают, считая чудовищами, трупами, которым давно положено гнить в земле. Неужели два настолько похожих существа не смогут найти утешения в друг друге, без посторонних людей, обрести родственную душу?
          Натанос не знал, хотя с усердием примерного ученика, которому задал сложный вопрос строгий учитель, пытался честно найти ответ всякий раз, когда Тёмная Госпожа уходила, получая очередное письмо, скреплённое печатью королевской семьи.
          Он обнаружил её в некогда главной зале предыдущих правителей города, сохранившейся среди руин людского замка. В молчаливой отрешённости она восседала на троне, задумчиво подперев голову бледной рукой. Глаза Сильваны были устремлены куда-то вдаль, будто бы видели нечто такое за этими стенами разрушенного Лордерона, чего не могли заметить другие.
          — Госпожа, — он нарушил тяжёлое молчание, почтительно склонив голову.
          Взгляд банши лениво и не слишком довольно скользнул в его сторону.
          — Не помню, чтобы звала тебя, Натанос.
          — Я всего лишь хотел сообщить вам результаты недавней вылазки наших разведчиков.
          — Я сама в состоянии вызвать собственных подчинённых и поговорить с ними, если мне срочно понадобится разузнать у них информацию.
          — Да, конечно, простите, госпожа. Просто подумал, что так будет проще, дабы не тратить ваше драгоценное время на лишнюю возню.
          Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг негромкий оклик Сильваны заставил следопыта вновь остановиться и обернуться к ней.
          — Натанос.
          — Да, госпожа?
          — Когда ты, наконец, уже скажешь?
          Если бы Гнилостень был ещё жив, наверно, его ладони покрылись бы липким потом от волнения, а кровь в жилах застыла.
           — Сказать о чём, моя повелительница?
          Банши тяжко вздохнула, на секунду закатив глаза к потолку, затем медленно слезла с трона и кошачьей, грациозной походкой не спеша приблизилась к нему. Она остановилась только когда встала почти вплотную к своему слуге, пристально взглянув на него. Вид у неё при этом был как у хищника, уверенного в том, что он настиг добычу, за которой долго гнался, и та уже от него никуда не денется.
          Натаносу понадобилось собрать всё своё мужество в кулак, чтобы не отпрянуть в смятении и страхе от грозной банши.
          — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты давно осведомлён, куда я столь часто ухожу по ночам. И ты всегда отираешься где-то неподалёку к моему приходу. В чём дело? Ты хотел бы быть на месте Вариана Ринна? — её тёмные неживые губы почти касались его таких же мёртвых.
          Натанос непроизвольно, под напором такого давящего, пронизывающего взгляда Сильваны, слегка отвернул голову в сторону, не зная, имеет ли право сказать то, что терзало его мозг последнее время… Конечно, она проницательна и умна, естественно, она давно догадалась о чувствах своего верного, извечного слуги. Тут, наверное, и слепой бы давно понял, наблюдая за тем, как Натанос смотрит на неё каждый день, с каким подобострастием кидается исполнять её приказы, как робеет при разговоре с ней, каким взглядом провожает на ночные свидания с вражеским королём. А Сильвана слепой не была. Но разве имеет он право указывать ей или выражать недовольство после всего, что она для него сделала?
          Банши, не дождавшись ответа, внезапно подняла руку, силой повернула голову следопыта обратно к себе и резко прижалась к его губам своими. Это не было похоже на поцелуй или хоть какое–то проявление симпатии. Она просто коснулась сомкнутым ртом рта Натаноса на несколько секунд, прежде чем с силой также неожиданно отшвырнуть его от себя.
          — Этого достаточно, чтобы ты перестал меня караулить как верная собачонка, ожидающая возвращения любимого хозяина? — небрежно бросила Сильвана, не спеша поворачиваясь и возвращаясь на свой трон.
          — Почему он? — внезапно вырвалось у него против воли. — Да, сейчас мы заключили перемирие, но вы прекрасно знаете, что если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства и серьёзная опасность, грозящая гибелью всему Азероту, Альянс ни за что бы не пошёл на такой союз. Вы сами говорили, что ОНИ никогда не простят нас и не смирятся с нашим существованием. Двуличные благородные львы предлагают мир только тогда, когда он им удобен, и предадут нас при первой же подвернувшейся возможности, и вновь развяжут войну, как только эта битва закончится. Разве Альянс способен когда-нибудь признать таких, как мы? Разве король Штормграда согласится с тем, как вы обращаете мёртвых в отрекшихся, давая им шансы на жизнь после смерти? Разве не считают люди Подгород своим по праву? Разве эти мнимые воины света не презирают нас и не хотят навсегда изгнать и уничтожить?
          Сильвана осталась такой же невозмутимой. Она не выглядела огорчённой или разозлённой его речью:
          — Да, всё именно так как ты сказал.
          — Тогда почему именно он?! — Натанос почти кричал, теряя свою хвалёную выдержку и хладнокровие, словно забыв, кто сейчас сидит перед ним на троне. — Говорю как ваш телохранитель, искренне переживающий за вас: очень опасно ходить одной на такие встречи. Возможно, Вариан Ринн вынашивает какой-то подлый план против Орды и пытается заманить вас в ловушку.
          — Почему? — задумчиво, очень тихо переспросила Сильвана, будто бы не слыша его последней фразы. Казалось, банши тоже сейчас сама впервые задала себе этот вопрос. Выйдя из оцепенения, она вновь перевела взгляд на слугу. — Это тебя касаться уже не должно. Я не хочу, чтобы твои личные обиды и эмоции влияли на качество твоей работы. Мне нужен компетентный и верный помощник, а не ревнующая нянька. Тем более перед предстоящей войной. И я не желаю, чтобы ты ждал и встречал меня здесь впредь после моего возвращения, — её лицо стало жёстким, а голос прозвучал как никогда сурово и холодно, с расстановкой проговаривая каждое слово.
          — Конечно, как прикажете. Прошу меня простить за этот разговор. Больше такого никогда не повторится, — Гнилостень ещё раз почтительно склонился перед своей госпожой и спешно покинул залу.
          — Почему? Потому что только с ним у меня получается чувствовать себя живой, при этом не сожалея о том, что я мёртвая, — прошептала Сильвана после ухода Натаноса так тихо, что даже обитающие в Лордероне призраки не смогли её услышать.
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
      
        **Пару месяцев назад…**
    
    
               Вариан улыбнулся. Она пришла. Тёмная Госпожа сидела к нему спиной, на камне у спокойной глади воды, как всегда подтянутая и собранная, готовая отразить любую внезапную опасность. Мягкое лунное свечение робким сиянием обрисовывало её худую, обманчиво-хрупкую фигурку. Светлые волосы цвета спелой ржи покрывали плечи, облачённые в массивные багряные наплечники с изображением черепов. Со стороны прекрасная эльфийка в лёгких кожаных доспехах, в плотно прилегающем к телу корсаже, в соблазнительно обтягивающих бёдра и длинные ноги штанах казалась отменной добычей для мародёров и насильников. Но только казалась… Король отлично знал, что бывает с теми, кто недооценивает нынешнего Вождя Орды.
          Ринн слегка замедлился, подходя ближе, попутно любуясь обликом Сильваны. Ну как язык может повернуться назвать её мёртвой? Способна ли смерть быть настолько прекрасной? Разве мёртвые бывают столь неистовы и необузданны на поле брани?
          Банши, конечно же, не могла не услышать тяжёлую поступь закованных в латный доспех ног. Но головы в сторону прибывшего она так и не повернула.
          — Ты опоздал, — наконец, коротко изрекла Тёмная Госпожа, всё ещё не оборачиваясь к нему лицом.
          — Прости, пришлось задержаться после военного совета, нужно было утвердить новый график тренировок для новобранцев и просмотреть отчёты о поставке еды за последний месяц, — честно признался Ринн, вставая у неё за спиной и задумчиво вглядываясь в мрачные кроны окружающих их огромных деревьев.
          Она ничего не ответила, но весь её внешний вид выражал полное безразличие к проблемам правителя Штормграда:
          — В следующий раз планируй своё время лучше. В конце-концов, это же ты послал письмо и пригласил меня сюда, я тоже не сижу без дела на троне в Подгороде.
          Вариан знал, что с ней не будет легко. Да и разве можно назвать лёгкой связь с вражеским вождём, даже если сейчас они объединили усилия перед лицом общего врага, и две фракции находятся в шатком мире между собой?
          Король снял с руки толстую перчатку, подбитую мехом, и положил большую мозолистую ладонь на её наплечник:
          — Вот именно, времени у нас не так уж много, давай не будем тратить его на ненужные препирательства и ссоры.
          Сильвана, наконец, развернулась к Вариану, обратив на него взор алых, пылающих в темноте глаз. Он резко схватил банши за руку, рывком приподнял с камня, почти заставляя упасть в свои объятия. Она, конечно, не упала, но их лица оказались примерно на одном уровне, чего король, собственно, и добивался. Вариан опустил ладонь на затылок Сильваны, пропуская через пальцы пряди шелковистых светлых волос и притянул к себе, накрывая губы властным, но не грубым поцелуем. Несколько секунд он наслаждался, касаясь её холодного, но от того не менее желанного рта… наслаждался, пока резкая вспышка боли не вернула его к реальности. Ринн слегка отстранился от Сильваны, слизывая языком кровь из прокушенной острыми зубами нижней губы.
          — Ты забываешься, Вариан. Тебе напомнить, что я давно мертва? Прибереги нежности для живых женщин. Уверена, в Штормграде найдётся не одна, готовая прыгнуть к тебе в постель по первому зову.
          — Я хотел побыть именно с тобой, а не с горожанкой из Штормграда. А мёртвый вряд ли бы пришёл сюда, чтобы увидеться со мной, — возразил король, нежно поглаживая затылок строптивой банши.
           Она лишь надменно фыркнула:
          — Зачем? Разве благородному правителю пристало, как преступнику, прятаться и назначать встречи в каком-то глухом лесу вместо того, чтобы гордо восседать у себя на троне и засматриваться на прекрасных придворных дам, навроде твоей покойной жены. Сомневаюсь, что поданные одобрят шашни своего вождя с мёртвой, гадкой повелительницей отрекшихся. Тебе должно быть противно марать свои чистенькие, как ты, вероятно, считаешь, ручонки, неприятно и дотрагиваться до неживого тела той, что заняла Лордерон…
          Рука Вариана на мгновение замерла в её волосах, воспоминание о Тиффин кольнуло где-то в груди болью и неким чувством вины, но он быстро отогнал от себя неприятные мысли, полностью сосредоточившись на разговоре с банши.
          — Я не могу дать однозначный ответ, зачем я отправил тебе письмо с приглашением, — вздохнув, честно признался король. — Я совру, если скажу, что меня подбила на этот поступок великая любовь к твоей персоне. Это не ловушка и не попытка начать манипулировать Ордой… Знаю, звучит безумно, но меня тянет к тебе… Не только как к возможной любовнице на пару часов. Мне кажется, действительно настал момент, когда мы можем прийти к взаимопониманию. Да, прошлого не исправить, как не вернуть к жизни умерших и не погасить в одно мгновение очаги конфликтов между нашими фракциями.
          Сильвана смотрела на него с явным недоверием, слегка прищурившись, будто впервые увидела и услышала. Она не перебивала, не уточняла, лишь молча ждала продолжения речи, и король не стал заставлять её ждать:
          — Я осознал ещё с событий в Пандарии, что есть куда большее зло, чем Орда. Наша война почти привела к уничтожению мира тогда… Это была и вина Альянса… Мы смогли остановить безумие Гарроша, сражаясь бок о бок. Я многое переосмыслил. Хоть мы смотрим на многие вещи иначе, используем разные методы борьбы с врагом, люди тоже не идеальны. Я впервые поверил тогда, что мир между нами возможен, и Андуин оказался прав. Эгоистичными обидами и распрями мы лишь создаём в Азероте новые беды. Я хочу попробовать… просто попытаться… может, в этот раз всё сложится иначе, — Ринн тяжело опустил голову, слегка наклоняясь к банши.
          — Да, твой сынок, кажется, здорово промыл тебе мозги, ты стал говорить в точности как он, — хмыкнула Сильвана, вновь превращаясь в невозмутимую и холодную Тёмную Госпожу. — Не питай романтических иллюзий на мой счёт. Я больше не живая. И здесь я лишь потому, что мне стало интересно, зачем такой правильный и добренький король как ты так не по-светлому, тайно, заговорщицки шлёт мне записки с предложением встретиться наедине. Я хотела узнать твои мотивы, нам ведь совсем скоро предстоит вместе воевать, плечом к плечу против общего врага. Не люблю, когда в неподходящее время вылезают какие-то нежданные сюрпризы и внезапные новости.
          — Врёшь, я заметил ещё на собрании, ты тоже устала от вражды и бесконечного круга ненависти, — спокойно возразил Вариан, делая вторую попытку притянуть её к себе в объятия.
          Она вывернулась юркой змейкой из его рук, а через секунду король обнаружил себя распластанным на зелёном ковре из душистых трав. Сильвана стояла над ним и победно усмехалась, несильно надавливая тонкой ногой в изящных сапожках ему на грудь. Порой, засмотревшись на точёную фигурку и красивое, хоть и строгое лицо банши, можно было позабыть о её нечеловеческой силе.
          — Хорошо, — Вариан решил сменить тактику, — как насчёт поединка, Вождь?
          — Поединка? — она удивлёно приподняла одну бровь, взирая на поверженного Ринна.
          — Да, — кивнул тот, — поединка с оружием, без магии. Проигравший выполняет желание победителя.
          Сильвана лишь надменно фыркнула, не убирая ноги с нагрудника оппонента.
           — И чем ты можешь заинтересовать меня, король людей? Ты же понимаешь, от тебя мне не нужно ничего, только от Альянса. Не боишься того, что я попрошу гораздо больше, чем ты в состоянии дать?
          — Я ведь тоже могу потребовать в ответ вещи значительнее, чем ты захочешь предложить, — заметил Вариан. Кровь бывшего гладиатора бурлила в нём, заставляя вспомнить давно забытое прошлое, хотя он не думал, что захочет возвращаться в те дни, когда выходил на арену.
          — Значит, поединок изначально лишён всякого смысла.
          — Ну, если я проиграю, у тебя появится шанс отделаться от меня. Я торжественно поклянусь, что больше не буду искать встреч с тобой вне военных советов. Я пообещаю, что никогда не попытаюсь тебя поцеловать или обнять. Разве ты не уверена в своей победе? Что ты теряешь? Не приятно ли будет Вождю Орды унизить короля Альянса, уложив его в честном поединке на обе лопатки, — Вариан хищно улыбнулся, озорно сверкнув серо-зелёными глазами.
          Во взоре Сильваны вкупе с сомнением и недоверием промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, которое Ринн не смог прочитать. Затем она резко, без предупреждения вскинула ногу, явно целясь в плохо защищённую шею короля. Тренированное годами тело среагировало сразу же, ещё до того, как разум осознал происходящее. Вариан мгновенно выставил блок перед лицом двумя руками, защищая уязвимые части тела, затем сразу же перевернулся на бок, откатился от банши и быстро, насколько это было возможно в тяжёлых доспехах, поднялся с мягкой травы. Буквально на ходу Ринн завёл широкую ладонь себе за спину и привычным жестом вынул верный Шаламейн из ножен, принимая боевую позицию. Сильвана же в это время молниеносно достала длинный узкий меч, висевший на бедре. Лук она небрежно откинула в сторону.
          Вариан был могуч, как титан, несокрушим, как скала, и силён, как несколько быков. Он умело орудовал тяжёлым двуручным оружием, с лёгкостью обрушивая на врага череду рубящих смертоносных ударов, и умудрялся парировать при этом атаки соперника. На стороне Сильваны же были такие преимущества как ловкость и быстрота. Отскакивая и перекатываясь, она легко уходила от атак громадного Шаламейна, намётанным глазом предугадывала траекторию замаха клинка, ныряла под руками короля, прячась от его сокрушительных движений и пыталась зайти ему за спину. Ринн же в своём боевом облачении, превосходящем габаритами хрупкую фигуру эльфийки в несколько раз, с тяжёлым мечом в ладонях не мог столь быстро и ловко двигаться.
          Бой длился достаточно долго, оба были отличными воинами: опытными, хитрыми, талантливыми, закалёнными множеством кровавых битв. Никто из них не хотел уступать победу другому. Оба бились на пределе своих физических возможностей, не применяя магию. Он — потому что жаждал получить её, она — потому что страшилась позволить себе довериться правителю Альянса.
          Улучив момент, Вариан попытался схватить вёрткую банши за запястье, притянуть ближе к себе и сделать подсечку. Сильвана же в ответ перехватила его руку, намереваясь просто швырнуть короля через себя, но в итоге оба оказались лежащими на земле, слившиеся в объятиях. Оружие полетело в сторону. Тогда она попробовала дотянуться до своего клинка, однако Вариан не дал ей возможности этого сделать, удержав за талию.
          Соперники вновь начали возиться, уже на влажной от росы траве. Их лица оказались напротив друг друга в опасной близости, нарушающей все границы личного пространства. В какой-то момент их губы соприкоснулись. Вариан не помнил, кто первый потянулся к чужому рту, скорее всего, это был он. Но в этот раз она не отпрянула и не укусила его. Он жадно и неистово целовал чуть приоткрытые холодные губы Сильваны своими разгорячёнными, лаская ладонью её поясницу, спину, лопатки. Рука банши неожиданно оказалась у него в волосах. Тонкие прохладные пальцы с острыми ногтями намотали длинные чёрные пряди на кулак. Кажется, именно они первыми властно потянули лицо короля навстречу своему.
          — Не боишься боли, Вариан? — глаза Сильваны на таком расстоянии казались двумя огромными красными лунами, а рот растянулся в подобии ухмылки.
          — Мне нечего бояться, миледи, — прошептал Ринн, подаваясь ей навстречу.
          Они целовали друг друга или скорее кусали? Он яростно впивался в губы банши, терзая их, сминая, возвращая ей её же агрессивность и напористость. Создавалось впечатление, что поединок вовсе не закончился, а просто перетёк в более интимную схватку. По крайне мере она расценивала ласки как вызов, а король и здесь не собирался проигрывать Тёмной Госпоже.
          Вариан с каким-то пьянящим упоением расшнуровывал корсаж на теле Сильваны, перехватывал своей ладонью тонкие бледные запястья, дразняще касаясь зубами небольших твёрдых сосков, поднимался выше, прихватывал синюю венку на шее, нетерпеливо гладил рукой бёдра и низ её живота. Он и не заметил, как вдруг оказался лежащим на ней сверху в одной лишь просторной рубахе и подштанниках. Сам ли король попутно успел снять с себя тяжёлые ратные доспехи, или же банши тоже не обладала безграничным терпением и выдержкой? Вариан, наконец, справился с застёжкой ремня на поясе любовницы, с удовольствием освобождая её от этой лишней сейчас детали одежды. Сильвана достаточно бесцеремонно сорвала с него остатки одеяния. Под напором не по-человечески сильных пальцев несчастная ткань громко затрещала и разошлась по шву. Никто из них не обратил никакого внимания на сей прискорбный факт.
          Происходящее далее запомнилось Ринну будто в каком-то тумане. Он не думал, что знаменитая холодностью и неприступностью Тёмная Госпожа способна хоть и ненадолго стать столь откровенной в своих желаниях, с готовностью отвечать на его ласки, выгибаться навстречу, то и дело перехватывать инициативу в свои изящные руки. Маска высокомерия и отчуждённости слетела с Сильваны, она позволила себе потерять контроль, побыть с ним не суровым Вождём Орды, а простой женщиной. Их тела сплетались воедино, образуя резкий контраст двух противоположных сущностей — льда и пламени. Вариан наслаждался приятной прохладой, исходившей от её гладкой кожи, и пытался в ответ подарить ей частичку своего тепла.
          Он со сладким упоением ласкал Сильвану пальцами между ног, пока она крепче прижимала к себе его мускулистое тело, в забытьи или нарочно, с силой проводила по спине недлинными, но острыми ногтями, оставляя красные полосы. Вариан не стал возражать, когда коварная любовница вывернулась из-под него, чтобы через секунду оказаться сверху, оседлать, стиснув стройными ногами его бёдра… Волна восторга и блаженства затопила Вариана с головой после того, как Сильвана слегка приподнялась на нём, чтобы позволить королю оказаться внутри её казалось бы мёртвого, но при этом живого тела, в глубине манящего, влажного лона.
          Он знал, что никогда этого не забудет… и что впредь не появится такого момента, в котором ему не захочется повторить сегодняшнюю жаркую ночь.
    
    
      
    

* * *
    
    
    **Перед битвой на Расколотых Островах…**
    
    
              — Если при нашей совместной атаке что-то пойдёт не так, и я или все силы Альянса окажутся в безвыходной ситуации, не рискуй, прикажи войскам Орды отступить… Нет смысла умирать сразу обоим верховным вождям. Нам нужна надежда на будущее, особенно если мы проиграем эту битву. Хоть мы долго планировали и готовились к наступлению, мы совсем не знаем, что нас там ждёт…
          Сильвана лежала, лениво вытянувшись на синей льняной простыне. Рука её подпирала голову, а внимательный взгляд с нечитаемым выражением скользил по Вариану, только что вставшему с постели, где они несколько минут назад неистово занимались любовью.
          — Можешь не напоминать мне о таких вещах, я без тебя решу, что лучше для победы, — как обычно в её голосе звучали насмешка и высокомерие одновременно.
          Тут из чуть приоткрытого окна слегка повеяло ночным прохладным ветерком, заставившим Ринна немного поморщиться от саднящих ранок. Да, в этот раз она действительно постаралась больше обычного. По ощущениям, его спина превратилась в одно сплошное кровавое месиво. Казалось, не осталось и малюсенького участка кожи, который бы не был оцарапан острыми ноготками вредной банши. Королю почему-то подумалось, что она решила заявить на него свои права таким своеобразным способом, заклеймить, оставить след на теле перед грядущим сражением на Расколотых Островах. Можно ли её действия посчитать неким проявлением нежных чувств и боязнью потерять его в предстоящем бою?
          — А ведь я спрашивала уже когда-то, Вариан, не боишься ли ты боли, — напомнила Сильвана, каким-то образом угадав направление мыслей короля, хотя он и сидел, отвернувшись от неё. — Теперь поздно бежать.
          После этих слов Ринн резко повернулся, сгребая нагую, соблазнительную и прекрасную любовницу в охапку:
          — А я никуда и не убегаю. И не собираюсь убегать, даже если каждая встреча с тобой будет сопровождаться неизбежными ранениями.
          — Не становись слишком пафосным, король Альянса, — вновь надменно ответила Сильвана, хотя не сделала ни одной попытки вырваться из его стальных объятий. — Речей о самопожертвовании мне хватает выслушивать и от Натаноса.
          Вариан нахмурился при упоминании этого имени. Он знал, что Гнилостень до безумия предан Тёмной Госпоже. Настолько предан, что не раздумывая последует за ней куда угодно, в любое пекло. Даже если она прикажет верному слуге достать ей звезду с неба, тот и это попытается сделать с маниакальным подобострастием. И, конечно, ни для кого не было секретом, что он питает к банши более сильные чувства, чем положено обычному телохранителю и советнику. Ринну было достаточно понаблюдать за Натаносом на военных собраниях, подмечая, как ярче начинали полыхать его глаза, как из взгляда пропадала жёсткость и холодность каждый раз, когда он обращал взор на свою госпожу.
          — И что же Гнилостень говорил тебе? — как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Вариан, слегка напрягшись.
          — То, что ты человек и не стоит доверять тебе, что это ловушка Альянса, и вы предадите нас при первом же удобном случае, и многое другое, — пожала плечами Сильвана.
          — И что же отвечала ему ты?
          — Что это моё личное дело и я разберусь сама, без него, — она пристально взглянула на Ринна, чуть сузив глаза. — Ты думаешь, что я и с ним провожу такие же ночи, как с тобой?
          — Нет, — честно ответил Вариан, помотав головой.
          — Потому, что он мёртвый?
          — Не поэтому.
          — Тогда почему же? — голос коварной банши зазвучал тише и провокационнее. Она дразняще провела кончиками пальцев по подбородку и ключицам Вариана. Ей определённо хотелось поддеть его, как какого-то неопытного мальчишку. Вечно соперничать, играть, проверять любовника на прочность Сильвана обожала. — Натанос предан мне, как собачонка, он достанет для меня всё, чего бы я у него ни попросила, и выполнит беспрекословно любое моё желание, стоит лишь слегка намекнуть. Мой слуга прекрасно справляется даже с самыми сложными поручениями. Кто ещё так рьяно и старательно будет готов сражаться за меня? Так почему бы мне и не поблагодарить его таким образом? Разве подобная верность не должна вознаграждаться? А он ведь хочет только этого…
          Вариан лишь хмыкнул, невольно вновь возбуждаясь от лёгких ласк банши. Король слегка приподнялся, нависнув над призывно улыбающейся Сильваной, затем начал медленно целовать её в ключицы, шею, щёки.
           — Потому что с ним тебе будет скучно. Натанос никогда не позволит себе соперничать с тобой, для него недопустима сама мысль о том, что ты в чём-то можешь оказаться хуже него самого, — жарко прошептал он, добравшись до мочки её острого ушка.
          Рука банши мгновенно оказалась на груди Вариана, бесстыдно и мучительно-медленно спускаясь в самый низ.
           — Видимо, мне тогда придётся вознаградить тебя за находчивость. Сценой ревности я была бы очень разочарована.
          — Как будто я бы позволил тебе сейчас покинуть меня так просто.
    
          Сильвана стояла перед дверью в полном боевом облачении, напоследок поправляя кожаные доспехи и лук за спиной. Король, тоже одетый, подошёл к окну, задумчиво глядя на розоватое небо в вышине. Начинало светать.
          — Вариан? — вдруг как-то по-особому тихо и грустно позвала она прежде, чем выйти из комнаты.
          Он от неожиданности резко развернулся к ней. Непривычно было слышать в железном голосе всегда невозмутимой банши такие человечные, почти просящие нотки.
          — Твой сын ещё совсем мальчишка, он вряд ли справится, если внезапно ему придётся становиться новым королём Альянса… хорошенько подумай об этом.
          Больше Сильвана ничего не сказала, накинула на светлые волосы капюшон и вышла за порог. А там, в предрассветной дымке, её ждала преданная виверна, готовая унести свою любимую хозяйку обратно в Подгород, к терпеливо ожидающему её Натаносу с очередным докладом от шпионов.
    
    


End file.
